The Story
by Twin Cats
Summary: During their search for Diddy and Dixie, the Kongs decide to rest. Since Donkey seems pretty annoyed, Cranky decides to tell him a story. Takes place during DKC: Tropical Freeze. Oneshot.


_**All right, all right, let me say a few things.**_

_**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating, AT ALL! First, I wound up getting into a writer's block. And as soon as I'm about to escape from it, my computer stops working, forcing me back into my writer's block (I just recently got this laptop, though, and I kind of like it.)**_

_**So, a few weeks ago, I developed an idea involving DK and Cranky being, y'know, family (after re-playing Tropical Freeze, of course). You see DK and Diddy interacting a lot as a family (and I mean, A LOT), so why not have DK interact with Cranky.**_

_**And a little out of subject, while I may be interested in Pikmin, as well, there is a very low chance of me writing a fanfic for that series (given that I'd make Ollie seem a little too OOC...or any other character for that matter).**_

_**So, anyways, let's get through the story.**_

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in the Bright Savanna, the animals were living through their normal daily routines...aside from a few annoyed Tucks, who wished to be in a much colder region.

Donkey has been on this island for weeks, now. A little while ago, they had a rocket barrel accident which lead him to become seperate from Diddy and Dixie, which lead him to be stuck with his annoying grandfather.

"W-wait up, ya numbskull!" Cranky yelled, feeling slightly out of breath. "Y-y'know I haven't been through an adventure like this in years!"

Donkey rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know!" the ape said in an irritated tone. Cranky walked ahead of Donkey, scouting ahead. "Good, no sign of those frozen freaks! We'll find those kids, in no time!"

"Well, let's go," Donkey said in a rushed tone, only for Cranky's cane to block his way. "Wait just a minute, DK! It's getting kind of late."

"So? We could make it through the night by ourselves," Donkey protested. Cranky shook his head. "You know what happens when I don't rest? I get, well...cranky."

"All right, fine," Donkey said, being slightly more irritated. He sat down on a rock with his hands on his face.

Cranky wasn't very oblivious to this. He could always tell whether or not DK was upset, regardless if he was a kid or not, he could always tell what his grandson was thinking about.

The old ape cleared his throat, giving his grandson a nicer expression.

"Y'know, I'm kind of glad I'm not in that empty old cabin, anymore."

Donkey looked at Cranky with an eyebrow raised. He wondered which stories Cranky would bring up: The one about being in Brooklyn, the one where he was kidnapped by Jumpman, or the one where he fought with Stanley. Besides, Cranky always seems to bring up the same boring stories.

"Listen, DK, I wasn't always old and grumpy." Cranky said, "Besides, you know about how I was able to take Wrinkly and Junior with me to Kongo Bongo, right?"

Donkey blinked. So Cranky wasn't going to bring up his stories from Brooklyn? This was a bit strange, even for Donkey. Usually, Cranky would have to be in a good mood to tell different stories.

"All right, I'm listening," Donkey said, putting his hands down. Smiling, Cranky began to continue telling his new story.

"You see, when we returned from Brooklyn, we've had all sorts of problems. One of the biggest problems was when the Kremlings took over the island."

"Wait, you mean they actually took over the island," Donkey said in disbelief. "You mean they didn't kidnap someone or take the banana hoard or anything?"

"Not that I know of," Cranky said with a shrug, "We just sort of came back and there were Kremlings, everywhere."

"Huh...never thought I'd hear that."

"And do you know how scary it is? Just imagine coming home from a terrible place, only to find that your home has become an even worse place. I mean, sure it took me a few years to get back, but just imagine coming home and you find out your village was taken over by those wretched reptiles."

Donkey began to shake, he imagined that Kongo Bongo was in a similar situation with the snomads. How were the other Kongs doing? Were they all right? The only other Kong Donkey was able to interact with was Funky, and even he doesn't know what's been going on at the island.

"So what happened next?" Donkey asked.

"Here's what happened, we had to stay hidden from the Kremlings. It took a little while, but we evetually found ourselves in Vine Valley with the other Kongs, most of which weren't too happy to see me."

"Things really weren't easy for ya back then, huh?" Donkey asked. Cranky nodded. "I've been called a lousy leader, an emberassment to my ancestors. And in a way, they're kind of right, but how was I supposed to know where those green pipes lead you?"

Donkey never thought anyone would go as far as to insult Cranky in front of his face. He was a lot fiestier then he looks, going as far as to hit people with his cane.

"Well? What happeed next?" Donkey asked. Cranky began to think. "I dunno...do you really want to hear more of my story?"

"Yes!"

"Are yu sure, you usually seem pretty annoyed by them," Cranky teased.

"C'mon, Cranky! I wanna know what happened!" Donkey said, sounding like a disappointed little kid.

Cranky shrugged, "Well, if you insist, then I'll keep going."

"Thank you," Donkey said with a sigh. Cranky cleared his throat as he continued his story.

"Now, since a lot of the Kongs were bitter towards me for leaving, I had no choice to fight the Kremlings on my own."

"What? You mean Wrinkly wasn't around to help?" Donkey said smuggly. Cranky sighed, "All right, maybe I had a little help from Wrinkly and Junior. But I was the one who did most of the work!"

Donkey continued to give Cranky a smug look. the old ape just continued his story. "Anyway, we had to get back to the village in Kongo Jungle. Once we reached the village, Kremlings were coming after us. We had to beat up as many as we could just to reach our treehouse. And what do you know, there was the Kremling King K. Alis living in our tree house."

Donkey looked puzzled. "Who?"

"What do you mean 'who?' It was K. Rool's grandfather.

Donkey nodded in understanding. "All right, I gotcha."

"So as I was saying, K. Alis and I had a pretty brutal fight there was furniture flying everywhere, there was a lot of punching, and well, he didn't really like it when I threw a book at him.

So once that whole mess was settled down, I was finally able to beat K. alis and send him and those filthy crocs back to their island."

"Well, that was interesting," Donkey said, "But how come you never tell me these kinds of stories?"

"It's because-"

"You don't want me to be a 'numbskull' like you?" Donkey finished.

"That and I've never really had an opportunity to tell you guys a story like this," Cranky said, "I used to be able to tell you these stories as a toddler, but once you started walking, I never really had that much of a chance. Besides, you were always more interested in your papa."

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Donkey asked. Cranky shook his head, "Of course not. I've always told you about how I got through Brooklyn, though I rarely talk that much about what happened on Kongo Bongo when I was your age. Besides, the island, itself has thousands of stories. I have my own stories, and even you have your own stories."

Donkey blushed, "Y-yeah, but there are some I'd rather forget."

"Like the banana peel incident?" Cranky asked, causing Donkey to cover his face in emberassment.

Cranky patted his grandson on the back. "Listen, kid. If you think about it, it's like we're in a story, right now."

"What makes you so sure?" Donkey asked. Cranky smiled, "Well, we've found each other in Lost Mangrove, we've jumped trough saws in Autumn Heights, snd now we're here, keeping an eye out for Diddy and Dixie."

Donkey nodded. "All right, I see what you mean. We're somewhere in the, um...what's the middle of the story called?"

"I think we're just in a normal story," Cranky said, "Unless you mean some sort of interlude."

Donkey nodded, "That's what it is, an interlude."

"Well, let's continue with the story," Cranky said, standing up, "we've gotta find Diddy and Dixie before we leave the island."

"All right, Cranky," Donkey said, standing up Cranky tapped the ape's head with his cane, giving him a stern look. "And don't think that I'm going soft on you, you got that?"

"I got it," Donkey said, rolling his eyes.

The two Kongs began to move through the bramble-infested area in search of the other two Kongs. They needed to keep going through their adventure, they needed to keep going through their "story".

* * *

_**So...I apologize if any of the spelling/grammar seems out of place, but I'm just happy to write something again, regardless.**_

_**Anyways, I'll see you guys later~!**_

_***A little note here, but just as K. Rool is pun off "cruel", I figured I would add his grandfather and name him "K. Alis", a pun off of "Callous" (which is a similar word to Cruel, meaning "heartless" or "cold").**_


End file.
